drunken_dwarvesfandomcom-20200213-history
1e Character Creation
This page discusses how to create a PC (player character) in Drunken Dwarves 1e. Once you have gone through these steps, your PC will be ready for use. Step 1: Your sheet First, you need a character sheet. You sheet (which might be a paper sheet or a digital document) shows all the mechanical info you will need while playing, including your PC's stats. You are encouraged to format your stats according to the guidelines below. You can follow a different format, as long as both you and the GM can comprehend it. Name Class Brawn: | Agility: | Mind: HP: | MP: | Def: | Poise: | Spd: | DR: Simply replace "Name" with your PC's name, "Class" with their class, and fill in their stats. Mana and DR can be left out if your PC does not have any. If they wear armour, you might want to keep track of what their Agility would be with and without armour. The same goes for wielding a shield and the effect it has on your Defence. Below your stats, write down any perks you have (see below) and, if you are a Mage, which spells you know. Below that, make a list of your notable possessions, including your weapons and armour. Step 2: Classes The first step to making a character is choosing their class: Warrior or Mage. Your class does not dictate how to build your character. You can still, for example, build a Mage who focusses on melee combat, or a Warrior with a high Mind stat. Your class primarily dictates the way that your Mind stat is put to use. Warrior Warriors possess no magic, so they rely on their martial prowess when in combat. Upon character creation, a Warrior gains two of the following benefits of their choice. These cannot be changed later. Write your two choices down on your sheet, and make sure to change your stats accordingly. - Dirty Fighter: Once per round, when you make a melee or ranged attack with Advantage, you can add your Mind to the damage dealt. This extra damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. - Stalwart: You add your Mind to your max HP. Thus, your max HP is calculated as 3 + 3 x Brawn + Mind. You also regain Mind/3 (rounded down) extra HP upon completing a Short Rest. - Cunning Defence: You add your Mind/2 (rounded down) to your Defence. Thus, your Defence becomes 10 + Agility + Mind/2. - Combat Expertise: You add your Mind/2 (rounded down) to your attack rolls. Thus, your attack rolls become d20 + Agility + Mind/2. Mage Mages have magical abilities, either obtained through many hours of study, granted to them by their god as a reward for their loyalty, or gained through an ancestral connection to dragons, fae or other magical creatures. A Mage has Mana Points equal to 3 x Mind. Upon creation, they learn three spells of their choice. These cannot be changed later. See 1e Magic and 1e Spells. Step 3: Stats Now choose the stats of your character. You start off with the following stats: Brawn: 1 Agility: 1 Mind: 1 Spd: 10 You then get 15 points, which can be spent to increase your Brawn, Agility or Mind, to a maximum of 10. Speed cannot be increased this way. Alternatively, you can spend some of your points to acquire perks, which are listed at 1e Perks. Make sure to write them down on your sheet, with a reminder of their effect, if required. When you are done buying your stats, calculate your HP, Defence and Poise. Hit points = 3 + 3 x Brawn Defence = 10 + Agility (+ shield bonus) Poise = 10 + Brawn or 10 + Agility, whichever is higher Note that your choice of equipment may alter your Defence or Poise, so if, during the Equipment step, you choose to wield armour or a shield, make sure to go back and recalculate these stats. Step 4: Equipment Pick your starting equipment. Every PC begins play with a set of clothes (duh), a backpack, and 100 gold. You can spend some or all of that gold buying items from the 1e Economy page. Items not listed can be bought at the DM's discretion. Spending gold this way doesn't necessarily mean your character bought the items in question right before the start of the game: they could've owned them for years, in which case the gold is just an abstraction. NOTE: During one-shot games, we use the following rules for starting equipment instead: Every PC starts play with a set of armour of their choice (if any), up to two weapons of their choice, and a small amount of mundane items of their choice, e.g. rope, torches, etc (ask the GM). Category:All Category:1e